The return of death
by miss Elsa Weasley
Summary: The appearance of people no longer thought had a chance - 1998 after the battle -Voldemort is dead, everything is calm. However, people who are killed will start coming back, moving. But how does Lily & James Potter respond to memories their son and his friends show them? Families reunite, damages can be made. But lies, hour turners, death seers and the success
1. Chapter 1

**_Prolog; Of good or evil._**

 ** _note that English is not my first language. It's not me who has translated but on the Swedish hp page named LunaLovegood123.  
I am writing this in Swedish, then under the name Dödens återkomst .  
I hope you like it._**

This is just the prologue and later in the story comes more exciting things like time travel, murder and paddies.  
do you see spelling mistakes? Please say!

The clock was a lot and in the Gryffindor tower sat four teenagers. A girl with bushy hair, at the age of 18( 19 in 11 days), whose head leaning against a long ginger guy, at the age of 18 in a red velvet couch. A few meters away, in another couch sat a one year younger girl with hair like fire, with her head leaning against another 18 year old boy, whose hair was raven and very tousled.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter had fallen asleep in the couches before the fire after an evening of studying. Books, parchment, ink, quills and several crumpled parchment lay on the table before the fire and on the floor around.

Even though it only been a week since the term started, so had they already gotten a lot of homework. Since this was the year they were going to take their FUTT-exam, their professors wasn't scrimp with homework.

And it didn't helped that students came forward with questions about what they, then, 17 year old boys Harry and Ron, and the 18 year old girl Hermione had done the year before, when they hadn't been at Hogwarts school, and how they could have defeated Tom Riddle, or as more people knew him like Lord Voldemort.

Right, three teenagers defeated Lord Voldemort. Since they hadn't received

their education last year, they went now, one year later, their seventh and last year of Hogwarts, together with the one year younger students. They were sure that they could have gotten jobs anyway, but they wanted to take the chance of one more year at Hogwarts.

There was many people which had been killed that night. 2th May 1998. On of them was Fred Weasley, one of the twins that always used to do pranks, and it was a big surprise when he came flying to Hogwarts as a ghost. He would be the new Peeves, and together with George( who still was alive), so had they already done mischief, They had opened a new store " Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes"( like the one before) but this time in Hogsmeade, and then it would be easy for George to sneak into Hogwarts.

All four slept with happy, peaceful smiles. Harry and Ginny because Ron finally seemed to accept that they were together. Ron and Hermione because they admitted that they liked each other.

But the light atmosphere, with the fire crackling in the background was soon about to be ruined… negative or positive?

###########################################################################

James Potter, felt how every feelings came back to his body, and it hurted as if he had fallen off his broom. He opened the eyes, but couldn't see. It was entirely dark and very stuffy, he felt a big need of fresh oxygen. But those thoughts disappeared when the memory took all place in his brain.

The red eyes, the mockingly laugh, the anger himself felt against Peter, who had handed over HIS family to that idiot… the green flash… Voldemort! How did it go for Harry? Lily? Was they okay? Where was he? Heaven? No, he had always imagined it to be light… And he wouldn't choke then. Heaven was supposed to be something good. The questions were spinning in his head and of pure reflex he tried to pull his hands over his head, like to stop them. But he couldn't, they were stuck, the space was too small.

Wait… Black? Tightly? No oxygen. Voldemort came and… Was he dead? Or not, and if he wasn't, he could only think of one things.

It was stuffy like in the grave.

He was stuck under earth. In a coffin.

Lily opened her eyes, the tears was already running down her cheeks. One word that couldn't leave her mouth before her life ended, leaved the dry lips.

" No," she whispered. She began to shake of sorrow, she took a deep breath and pulled up the hands to the head. Or, she tried to get the hands to the face, but she couldn't lift them so high before they beated against something hard and cold. She tried to take a deep breath but instead of a calming feeling, so became sorrow fear. Her breath was weak and anoxic

But the fear was replaced by worry and the memories flowed to her head. How Voldemort first killed her husband, before he came after her son, Harry. The thought that two of the people that meant the most for her would die, with only a few minutes between was absurd. She had gone between them to save her only son, but to no difference.

" He certainly had also died…" she thought sadly

"But!" said a voice in her head.

" If you're dead, where are you? Where are Harry and James?!

The hope grew inside her.


	2. CHAPTER TWO - CONFUSION

_**CHAPTER TWO - CONFUSION**_

 ** _MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

 ** _hope you have had a good Christmas and that 2017 has been a good year. Uploading the next chapter took longer than I had hoped for._**

 ** _I hope you like this short chapter, and please leave a review!  
thanks to you as follows!_**

They both began to try to figure out how to get out. They took a deep breath. Had they enough power to blow away everything that was over them? It was the only hope. They both began to try.

-"Diffindo", mumbled them.

~A few minutes later~

James yelled in both frustraction and panic- there was not much air left now.

BOOM.

His anger had received unintentional magic to flow out of him and he blasted the coffin.

~Lily Potter's perspective~

Lily stretched her legs, arms and rolled her head to get rid of stiffness.

"I managed to get out! I'm alive!" she whispered. "But Harry… Jame-.."

-"LILY!" shouted a voice that made her melt of happiness. I turned around and threw me on MY husband's throat, James Potter. He hugged me back and asked me to tell everything that had happen after he lost consciousness, or died, we were not really sure on what they would call what happened to us.

~James Potter's perspective~

Okey, I breathed out and looked around. They were on a graveyard that I recognized. It lay right next to Godric's Hollow! I turned around and froze, while a weight seemed to lift from the chest.

-"LILY" I yelled and in the next moment I had Lily hanging around the neck.

After a while I asked carefully what happened after I lost consciousness or what happened now and she began to tell. I was pleased that they both in any case made opposition to Voldemort.

When she was finished telling I stretched out my hand and dragged her on her feet, from the ground with many stone chips from their grave as she sat while she was telling.

-"Reparo" I mumbled and the grave was closed as usual and a wreath who sat on it before healed before returning to his place. On the tombstone it stood:

James Potter

27th march 1960

31th october 1981

Lily Potter

(born Evans)

30th january

-

31th october 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

"To 1981… Are we dead?" James said slowly.

Lily looked at her husband.

"Of course not!" she said irritably. She looked shocked up at her husband. "I don't know what flew into me Po-James!" she said confused.

"What?" said James irritably. "Decide to believe I'm idiotic again!?"

They stood there, like in old days and argumenting. Then something changed in their eyes and they remembered nothing of their argument.

They stood now instead silent and try to figure out how they in Merlin's name could be alive. If any of the pair were to know their chest, just where the heart was sitting, they would clearly feel the bruise created where the killing curse met them both.

After a few exciting minutes Lily waved her wand which she strangely found in her pocket, just like her husband, and it stood on the tombstone instead:

James Potter

27th march 1960

-

Lily Potter

(born Evans)

30th january 1960

-"I think this looked better" she said smiling and leaned her head against James shoulder.

-"Shall we look how Harry has it?" asked James. "Or if he's alive" he added troubledly.

Lily nodded, opened the gate with a sparkle and they walked to their house, with hope to find their son there. But when they got there they saw the house in a condition indicating that nothing had happened in the house. They went to the gate, but when James touched, the house looked bombed, and one came up on it:

At this place, Lily and James Potter lose life on October 31, 1981.

Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard who has ever survived the killing curse.

The house that is invisible to muggles has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family.

Both of them just stood and gaped.

\- "Harry survived the killing curse, he survived Voldemort" they mimicked against the house.

And if they have done all this, they must be longer since they "died" than they thought ...

James pulled up his magic wand and it published a number of numbers: "1998-09-08"

"What was that good for?" asked Lily who did not understand the meaning of the numbers.

\- "It's the date of this day," James said breathlessly. "It's 1998!"

"Then Harry is 18 now," Lily said after a minute of silence, looking at James.

\- "yeah"

"How can we find him!"

"The ministry" they said in astonishment and took each other's hands, ready to transfer to the ministry. But the stomach never came and they remained on Godric's Hollow. They did not have enough power to cope.

After a while, they decided to go to Remus's house, he would help them and it was not that far.

They started walking with their wands in front. Voldemort might already know that they lived and came after them?

They did not know that Voldemort was dead.

Did not know that he had been killed by their son, who had grown up at Dursley's. They were hoping that Harry lived with Sirius. James did not know that his best friend who was like a brother had been found in Azkaban for 12 years for something he did not. They did not know that Remus was dead and that they would not get any help from him. Did not know they were guarded right now. Did not know that a bunch of teens would soon be awakened.


End file.
